Fresas
by Xsaid
Summary: ¡Y xfin el lindo Naru logró entrar en la academia de modelos!¡Valla!¡parece q nadie se puede resistir a sus labios de fresa y todos los quieren probar!Veremos a un Itachi pervet,a un Neji salido,un gaa sadomaso y un Sasuke bipolarXD¿?Naru


**Fresas y nata**

Una mañana preciosa para tomar unas deliciosas fresas con nata en su cafetería favorita. El local estaba lleno pero Iruka siempre tenía una mesa para él. Con ganas se metió otra fresa untada en la nata en la boca. Que bien se sentía después de haber conseguido lo que quería. ¡Había conseguido entrar en la importantísima escuela de modelos "Fresas"! y nada mejor para celebrarlo que tomar unas deliciosas y sabrosas fresas con nata en el local de su amado tutor. En el local sonaba en esos momentos su canción favorita: Let's go make to love. "Vamos a hacer el amor". Era la canción de moda en esos momentos y no paraban de hacerla sonar en todas las radios. Sentado en la silla rebosante de energía se metió otra fresa a la boca a la vez que bailaba en la silla. Iruka y su ayudante Mizuki estaban muy atareados así que dejó el dinero en la barra y se marchó a casa. Tenía que cambiarse ya que en pocas horas tendría que entrar a la escuela. No sabía muy bien que ponerse hasta que al fin decidió llevar el primer conjunto que había elegido después de varios cambios y paseos y poses delante del espejo. El conjunto eran: unos adorables pantalones beiges anchos con bolsillos laterales, una camisa de manga larga ajustada al torso pero anchas las magas, tanto que le llegaban a mitad de la mano. De calzado usó las botas militares negras tan fashion que tenía y cogió su pelo rubio en una pequeña coleta lateral alta, sujetando los pelos rebeldes con orquillas y dejando el demás pelo libre para ir a su antojo. Se pasó las manos sobre su tatuaje. En la base del cuello tenía una enredadera espinosa con una fresa en el centro. Se notaba que las fresas eran su pasión. También se colocó los aros de las orejas; llevando negro, rosa, negro en los tres de arriba y los tres de abajo de cada oreja. Se bañó en su perfume favorito, rosas _[A: qué difícil de suponer XD] _y salió de casa, olvidándose en el proceso cosas que luego necesitaría.

Después de veinte minutos en taxi llegó a la excitante y nueva residencia donde habitaría hasta graduarse. Se tocó de nuevo su tatuaje de la enredadera y pensando en cierta amiga pelirrosa se dio ánimos y atravesó las grandes puertas de "Fresas"

Se quedó embobado mirando la grandeza exterior del edificio hasta que le golpeó un moreno y calló al suelo.

—**¡Mira por donde vas! **—le regañó Naruto.

—**Es tu culpa por quedarte ahí en medio **—contestó el otro— **anda levanta **—dijo ofreciéndole su pálida mano.

—**Gracias** —contestó algo avergonzado por sus rudos modales.

Aceptó la mano del desconocido y se levantó. Con fastidio limpió sus ropas. El desconocido le evaluaba con la cara seria, sin nungúna emoción aparente aunque sus ojos brillaban de modo extraño.

—**Eres nuevo **—afrimó.

—**Claro** —dijo el rubio mirando al chico por primera vez. Pelo largo negro… ojos claros grisaceios… sin duda alguna pronunció su nombre— **¡Hyuuga Neji! **—dijo apuntándole con la mano. El otro enarcó una ceja, no era raro que le conociese siendo uno de los modelos más conocidos en todo el país.

—**Encantado **—dijo de brazos cruzados— **ahora si me disculpas tengo clase.**

—¡**Ah sí! disculpa por entretenerte **—se disculpo con una pequeña reverncia y algo sonrojado _"¿por qué me late tan rápido el corazón?"_ se preguntaba.

Neji asintió y se marchó sin decir nada más pero arqueando una malévola sonrisa. _"Uzumaki Naruto…" _pensó. Naruto vió como comenzaba llenarse de vida la escuela y dejó de estar en las nubes para buscar su habitación. Entró en la conserjería del edificio de residencias y preguntó por su habitación, le dieron la llabe y subió en el ascensor transparente que subía por fuera de la azotea.

—**Habitación 1313... Es aquí **—dijo metiendo en la ranunura de la cerradura la llave y comenzando a girar.

Lo primero que vio fue la enorme cama de matrimonio que había contra la pared, debajo de la ventana, justo en frente de la puerta. A la izquierda de la puerta un escritorio y enfrente de este el cuerto de baño. También había un pqueño pasillo entre el baño y la cama, en el lado derecho que daba a un armario, bueno mejor dicho otra habitación, era gigantesco, a la izquierda del armario había unas puertas correderas que se asomaban a un pequeño balcón con tendedero. Puso su enorme maleta encima de la cama y comenzó a colocar su ropa de uso normal en el gigantesco armario. El suelo era de parquet crema y las paredes marrones claras. El edredón y la sábana de abajo eran de color negro mientras que la almohada blanca. Había también una mesilla a la izquierda del cabecero de la cama. Después de colocar la ropa y retocarse un poco en el espejo del gigantesco baño, se dirigió a su clase.

Por los pasillos podían encontrar todo tipo de personas; bajos, altos, pelilargos, pelicortos, aniñados, serios, goticos, modernos… pero todos tenían algo en común; eran extremadamente bellos. La clase que le tocaba según su horiario era la de expresión artística. Esta escuela era tan reconocida no solo por sus geniales alumnos si no por la completa enseñanza que recibían. Era una escuela después de todo, de modelos pero escuela, así que daban más asignaturas a parte de cómo posar, como comportarse, etc. Entró por fin en la clase, la mayoría de alumnos pululaban por la misma sin preocuparse mucho de la presencia de Naruto. El profesor aún no había llegado. Se sentó en una banca del fondo, ya que no había pupitres si no bancas con mesas _[A: la estructura de la clase es como la de un teatro griego más o menos]_

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la clase el resto de alumnos seguido del profesor. Un profesor bastante guapo, de pelo largo negro, ojos azabaches y la sensaulidad marcada en cada movimiento. Ese era Uchiha Itachi, una de las principales estrellas de la escuela y el idol número uno de japón. También era esa persona uno de los motivos por el que había entrado allí. Su sueño siempre había sido el de superarle. Con una sonrisa adorable de la que el Uchiha se percató, sorprendió y agradó, comenzó a dar clase.

—**Bienvenidos a "Fresas", yo voy a ser vuestro tutor y profesor de alguna que otra asignatura así que prestad atención** —dijo serio percatandose de que cierto muchacho no le quitaba le vista de encima y tenía una sonrisa malévola.

Se les entregó a los alumnos un bolque de arcilla húmeda, debían expresar con ella lo que sintiesen_._Todo el mundo trabajaba en silencio. Naruto no se le ocurrió otra coas que hacer más que un plato con… sí, con fresas. Cuando Itachi pasó revisando como iban sus alumnos, que no eran más de doce, se sorpendió al ver lo que había hecho Naruto. Sonrió de medio lado viendo como se esforzaba por perfeccionar las ojas de esas frutas primaverales. Tambíen se fijó en su tatuaje y no pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapase.

—**¿De que se rie sensei? **—preguntó inocente pero maliciosamente el rubio.

—**Nada… **—dijo un poco avergonzado de su desliz— **lo estás haciendo bien.**

Cuando todo el mundo terminó, bajaron a la mesa del profesor y explicaron porque habían elegido ese motivo para el anuncio, etc.

—**Yo he hecho este plato con fresas porque estamos en primavera y a la gente le apetece tomar fresas **—dijo muy convencido. Algún que otro compañero no pudo evitar pensar cosas pervertidas y susurrar "kawai".

—**Muy bien **—empujó un poco a Naruto con la mano y este se volvió un poco mostrandole una mirada poco amable.

Itachi retiró la mano tan rápido como la había puesto_…"¿qué le pasará?"_ se preguntó extrañado, poca gente, mejor dicho, nadie despreciaba el mínimo contacto con él. Se sintió un poco ofendido y enfadado con aquel chicho rubito que se dirigía a su asiento vestido tan adorablemente y con un culo envidiable. De pronto se abrió la puerta corredera y entró un chico pelirrojo de ojos turquesas.

—**Siento llegar tarde Itachi-snesei **—se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Caminó hasta su asiento, delante de Naruto y este pudo ver los numerosos chupetones y mordisco recientes que mostraba su cuello. Se sonrojó sin pensarlo y en ese momento entró un alumno más. Un chicho de tez pálida, ojos afilados fríos, pelo en punta azulado y cara de malas pulgas. No dijo nada y se sentó junto al pelirrojo. Naruto miró anonanado la extraña pareja, sin duda hoy se había curzado con las personas más guapas de aquella escuela. La clase terminó a los pocos minutos y los dos chicos que llegaron los últimos se marhcaron rápidamente hablando entre ellos. Naruto recogió su pequeño bolso y miró el horario.

—**Te toca expresión corporal **—dijo Itachi por encima de su hombro _"¿cuando ha llegado?_— **te llevaré **

Y sin esperar la respuesta de Naruto tiró de su brazo y caminó con él. Naruto estaba feliz y enfadado, no debía tener esa clase de relación con su rival, su barrera, su meta… Itachi se giró rápidamente y besó a Naruto con ganas en mitad del pasillo. Por suerte no había nadie… ¿o sí? La lengua de Itachi comenzó a envolver la suya con trepidante energía y el Uzumaki se comenzó a exitar. Naruto se separó bruscamente de Itachi cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—**¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!** —preguntó enfadado Naruto

—**¿Por qué, que? **—preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

—**¡¿Por qué me has besado?! **—gritó haciendo que algunos alumnos reparasen en la vergonzosa conversación.

—**No creo que deba dar explicaciones de porque beso a la gente o no… **—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa divertida.

—**¡Pues yo no soy de esos! **—se quejó.

Naruto no se lo pensó y le meió un rodillazo en el estómago a Itachi. dejandolo en el suelo tirado comenzó a correr en dirección a su próxima clase. chocó contra alguien y enseguida se levantó y pidió disculpas.

—**¡Lo siento! no miraba por donde corría… **—se disculpó mirando al alumno.

—**No es la primera vez que te chocas con migo hoy **—contestó Neji aceptando la mano del rubio para levantarse.—**¿qué te ha pasado?**

—**Na-nada… **—disumuló malamente.

—**¿Seguro? **—preguntó dudoso— **te sangra el labio **—dijo Neji divertido.

Naruto se llevó un dedo a la boca y vió que era cierto, se llevó el dedo a la boca y se lo lamió, en un gesto inocente pero obseceno. Neji tragó saliva y cuando Naruto sacó su dedo, se aproximó a él y con delicadeza lamió la herida de su labio. Naruto se quedó shokeado pero no tardó mucho en responder el acto con una patada en la espinilla del moreno. Naji calló al suelo. y Naruto, por segunda vez en el día salió corriendo hacia su clase, deseando no tropezarse con nadie más.

—**¡¿Es que no hay nadie normal en esta escuela?!** —se preguntaba corriendo hacie asu clase ya que llegaba tarde.

El cruel destino **[A: alias yo] **decidió jugársela un poco más, chocandose por tercera vez en el día, solo que esta vez con alguien conocido.

—**¡Sai! **—se sroprendió.

—**Naruto-kun… ¡Cuánto tiempo!** —le saludó el moreno— **por lo que veo has conseguido entrar a esta escuela…**

—**sí, no sabía que tú también estubieses aquí… creía que te habías marchado a Inglaterra a estudiar arte…**

—**Bueno, estoy aquí para pintaros de viaje con mi escuela. Estaré un mes aproximadamente**.

—**eso es genial, ya tengo a alguien conocido… ¡mierda!**—susurró para sí viendo la hora— **tengo que dejarte Sai, llego tarde a clase **—dijo el rubio despidiendose con la mano y echando a correr.

—**Hasta luego Naruto-kun.**

Naruto llegó por fin a su clase, o eso creía él, porque cuando abrió la puerta lo único que se encontró eran a dos presonas haciendolo en la oscuridad. con la cara totalmente ruborizada cerró con cuidado esperando que no le hubiesen visto y buscó de nuevo su aula. Pero se paró de repente ante una imagen bellísima ante sus ojos. Aquel chico del peinado de una gallina, el de los ojos afilados y tan parecido con Itachi, estaba recostado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados escuchando música con su Ipod. Naruto se agachó y se quedó contemplando la cara seria pero relajada de aquel chico. sasuke alargó su mano y notó el caracteríastico pelo corto que tan bien conocía y atrajó su cabeza contra la suya. Cerrando sus labbios en un beso cariñoso y pasional. Naruto estaba en shokc. Otro más le había besado hoy. Se separó bruscamente del desconocido y le metió un guantazo del quince, echandose hacia tatrás y callendo contra el suelo observó los ojos del moreno abrirse con un gesto ¿placentero?. Naruto estaba en el suelo hiperventilando mientras el otro le observaba con gesto extrañado.

"_¡¿ES QUE NO HAY NADIE NORMAL EN ESTA ESCUELA!?" _grtió mentalmente.

* * *

**Mikochan92:** y bueno! este es tu regalo Tsunade25 y te invito a continuarla, ati y a quién kiera! Ya que yo no podré ahcerlo XD


End file.
